Ualuealuealeuale
"Ualuealuealeuale" is the closest anyone has come to transcribing the chorus of El Chombo's song "Macarron Chacarron (feat. Andy's Val Gourmet)", in which the singer seems to mumble incoherent gibberish. Usually, however, the song is falsely credited to El Mudo. It became a fad when MowtenDoo created on September 9, 2005. Fad Structure The image of Adam West dancing as Batman from the TV series, as seen on , had been a familiar staple on YTMND, but by shortening the animation to just have the closeup of Batman at the end and using "Macarron Chacarron", MowtenDoo made Batman look like a retarded man speaking complete nonsense. The success of the site easily inspired a fad of high-speed animations of people acting retarded and singing "ualuealuealeuale" or similarly . Controversy Batman: Ualuealuealeuale (often known simply as "Batman") quickly became an intensely popular and controversial site. It was a constant fixture on the Top 15 as people circulated links to it around internet forums. As it approached 1 million views, YTMND users who hated the site refused to believe that the site's success was legitimate, and accused MowtenDoo of viewhacking. The controversy grew more tense when MowtenDoo retitled the site "The Picard Song" as a prank, which all but confirmed the charges of viewhacking in the eyes of the site's opponents. As Batman threatened Picard Song's almost sacred status as the all-time most-viewed YTMND, the Batman vs. Picard rivalry became a fad in itself, with sites endorsing one or the other and chronicling the struggle for the top spot. Batman's unseating of Picard has earned the ualuealuealeuale the eternal emnity of many disgruntled Picard fans. Eventually, the ualuealuealeuale site was surpassed by the Blue Ball Machine as YTMND's most viewed site. NARV Status The fad often takes very little effort, as all it takes is an image of a person or thing moving around to be set to the music. Most ualuealuealeuale sites do not take in a high rating. Hacked! ...Or was it? It was discovered in 2007 that the original Batman YTMND has been changed. The site has been replaced by a picture of five black men in front of the YTMND logo, with some stupid text (though which has been withheld due to Wiki'a spam filter). The music was also changed to a snippet of the song "Everyone Has AIDS" from Team America: World Police. See Pool's Closed or Habbo. The YTMND was again changed in 2009 to a picture of a woman performing oral sex with a man in front of a child. The soundclip was a snippet of Nightwish's Ghost Love Theme (see Epic maneuver), only edited to be loud enough for ear rape. It is currently unknown whether the site has been hacked, or this was MowtenDoo's own doing. The creation of a site advertising the "return" of the original Batman site, along with the flagging of the site as NSFW after the latest edit, appear to suggest that whoever is behind the edits is at least using MowtenDoo's account. For a while, the YTMND could be viewed via anystrom's . anystrom said that he would delete the mirror when the original was restored, but when that happened, he instead decided to change it to the Batman .gif with the infamous AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA sound. It is worth noting that even though it has been changed to ear rape, anystrom's site still has a higher rating than the original. Recently, around the first week of April 2010, the site has been restored to the original, with the gif stolen from anystrom's site. MowtenDoo believes that his site was never funny, and that he also misses "dickcream". This belief now is that MowtenDoo hates everything about ytmnd and his creation. Whatever happens to http://ualuealuealeuale.ytmnd.com, is probably meant to troll the majority of ytmnd users who seek enjoyment, or for MowtenDoo's fun freetime. See also * * - - Category:Hall of Fame Category:NARVish Fads Category:Fads